


Shame

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Fassavoy [2]
Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Literally just James giving Michael a blow job, no plot





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own/I did not create these people. This is entirely non-canon.

James' knees bent as he dropped to the floor slowly, keeping intense eye contact with Michael whilst he unbuttoned those blue jeans and used his teeth to pull down the zipper. Black underwear became more visible as James pulled down Michael's trousers, allowing them to fall to his ankles. The Scotsman licked his lips when he dragged the boxers down to join the trousers.

He took the hard cock in his hand and licked up and down the shaft, Michael shivered against the wall and James wrapped his lips around the tip, he tried as hard as he could to fit Michael in his mouth but no normal human being could fit almost 11 inches down their throat without dying. 

Michael's cock was sucked in and out of James' mouth as he used his hand to stroke the base and keep a tight grip. When he felt Michael's strong hand pull on his hair James moaned around the dick in his mouth, he let Michael guide him up and down and tried not to choke when hips were thrust forward. 

James' throat become more relaxed, meaning he could consume more of Michael and work his head faster up and down, bobbing along to the racing sound of his pulse, Michael hummed in approval and James decided to jerk him off quickly, lips were removed from the cock and one hand increasingly pumped up and down the hard shaft.

Michael moaned from deep down in his chest, the sound seemed to rumble throughout James who made it his pressing target to make Michael spill down his throat and lose it. He licked at the purple slit on the tip of his cock, continuing to jerk him off and play with that spot at the base of his balls. 

"Fuck, James" Michael's voice was music to his ears "Slow down" 

Of course James had no intention to do any such thing and therefore continued at the same fast paced rate. 

"Jesus Christ" he moaned.

Michael's deep, Irish accent only made him increasingly hotter, and when he was aroused his voice became magical and erection inducing. 

The large hand on the back of James' head tried to pull him away from Michael's crotch, but James just reached behind him and pried the fingers away from his dark locks, pinning his wrist against the wall behind them. 

As James launched forwards almost the entire length of Michael's cock was thrust into his mouth,  _almost,_ James gagged lightly but was in no way inclined to stop his assault. 

One particularly clever -even if James did say so himself- wrist flick made Michael almost double over in pleasure, both hands flew to James' shoulders in order to steady himself.

"Yes, fuck, yes" 

James lifted his head to see Michael with his eyes tightly closed shut and mouth hung open, a sense of pride surged through him at being able to reduce this tall, hot, strong, incredibly handsome man to pants and moans. 

Michael's body tensed up and James could sense how close he was.

"James, James, fuck, I'm gonna cum" his voice was raspy and breathless and James sucked Michael down as hard as he could. Warm liquid exploded in his mouth as Michael shook and groaned his release. 

James swallowed everything and pulled off with a slick pop, leaning back on his ankles before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think. Constructive criticism is most often accepted as I do really want to improve my writing.


End file.
